Staying
by unmemorable
Summary: Set after Afterlife. Alice thinks about running again but Claire has words with her. Rated T for a reason, but don't worry not like a huge reason. . .I think. Sorry I suck at ratings, just find out for yourself.


_Ok, so, it's set at the end of _Afterlife_ but in this instance the Umbrella choppers didn't turn up and they kinda just had things all wrapped up, well all except for Alice . . ._

_Disclaimer: I own neither film nor characters. _

Alice wasn't sure what she was any more but she knew for certain she still wasn't completely human. In the desert, before she had met with the convoy she had felt it building up. A shadow was surfacing within her and it frightened her. She wasn't afraid to be around humans now because of the potential for Umbrella to track her, she was afraid of what she, herself, might do to them. Always in the back of her mind she felt the need to hunt; to track down and kill something, anything. For a long time that had been the head of Umbrella but the time it was taking to achieve that goal was wearing on her more immediate need. When she was alone she didn't need to be constantly thinking about her actions; whether reaching out to someone could end with her strength exploding and the death of an innocent. In the desert she was able to stem the frustration by tearing apart a convenient outcropping. Demolishing rocks with her bare hands released the pressure and kept her focussed on her task.

When she'd been left, watching as the chopper flew away with the first people she'd stayed with in almost four years, the loneliness was also tinged with relief. These were people she had helped and now they would be safe away from her. She had destroyed the underground lab and then moved on to the headquarters; demolishing anything she could get her hands onto. After the fight with Isaacs she knew she had to get away and think up new battle plans. The T-virus might have been finally eradicated from her system, but it had left some traits behind. The predatory habits remained and the fear attached to them had only grown worse.

Now after killing Isaacs and settling things on the boat she had vaguely mentioned scouting for survivors before commandeering one of the helicopters and flying for no where in particular. The only problem was that Claire had caught her in the 'copter and had demanded, in no uncertain terms, that Alice take her with her. So now they were both camped, a day's flight from the location of the ship, on a sheltered stretch of sand with only tension for company.

They were sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Claire had let Alice have her silence for the day but now she wanted answers.

'Why are you still running Alice? We're safe now. Umbrella's gone, we have a future and you're not infected any more; you can't hurt us.' she softly, trying not to spook her, 'I know you didn't just run off to find survivors. Would you have planned on coming back if I wasn't here?' Alice was silent for a minute, but Claire merely waited.

'Technically I wasn't running, I was flying.' She picked up a stick and played with it; scratching at the bark that remained on it. She didn't look up from the fire and Claire was grateful. She didn't want Alice to see the smile that the weak joke had brought to her face; she needed to keep this serious.

'All the same, you were escaping.' She wasn't prepared for the force of the glare that was directed at her. Alice had finally looked up from the flames and her anger even put Claire on alert.

'I wasn't escaping. I'm trying to keep you safe Claire. Getting rid of the T-virus didn't magically turn me back into the person I was before. It's changed me irrevocably, and I'm still a danger to people around me.' Her fist had tightened around the stick in her hand and, with an audible snap, it broke in two.

'How? How are you still dangerous?' Claire was trying to ignore the fear that Alice's anger instilled, but it was difficult.

'Even now, I am aware of everything around me. I can't relax, I feel like I'm about to snap at any moment and I'm afraid of what I'll do when that happens.' She tossed the two halves of the stick into the fire and watched as the flames claimed it, 'You don't think I see the fear on your face right now. Can you imagine how hard it is to know that the person you trust, as much as you can trust anyone, is terrified of you?' She looked up again and held Claire in her gaze.

'I not afraid of you.' She was very good at masking fear but she couldn't hide the breathless quality to her voice. Alice just grinned tightly and stood up. With quick, lithe movements she was around the fire and in Claire's face.

'Liar.' She breathed. Alice's face was a hard mask of cynicism but Claire could see the cracks. No matter what she said Alice needed human contact. Claire slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Alice's shoulders. Just as slowly she pulled Alice to her. She didn't want to make any sudden, startling movements; she wasn't sure if it would trigger a violent reaction. But Alice surprised her. She accepted the contact and even hugged her back fiercely. Her shoulders shook with silent tears as she buried her face in Claire's shoulder. When they pulled back Claire kissed her on the forehead, then, when she didn't react, on the cheek, close to her mouth. Alice still didn't pull away from her so Claire took the chance and kissed her fully on the lips. If Alice needed human contact then Claire was going to give it to her. Alice's hands were at Claire's waist and the tightened their grip as the kiss deepened. She pulled Claire's hips to her as she pushed her back into their sleeping blankets. It seemed the pressure that had been mounting in her body had found its release.

She ran her lips down Claire's neck as her hands deftly undid zips and buckles. Claire's hands were running up her back and into her hair, pulling Alice harder against her skin. Alice lifted Claire's shirt and her rough palms tickled her stomach until her teeth grazed the sensitive skin. She lifted the shirt of completely and greedily drank in the sight before her. Claire lay below her, half naked with dark eyes. Alice felt like she was on fire, she divested them of all their remaining clothing and returned her attention to discovering every inch of Claire's skin. Whenever she hit an especially sensitive spot or wandered lower down her body Claire would moan softly, until Alice couldn't take it any more; she wanted this so much it hurt. She came back to Claire's lips and kissed her heatedly whilst her hand roamed downwards. Claire's eyes rolled up and she arched her back as Alice finally touched her. At that moment Alice found her internal directive shift. She now had a new task; to protect this person who had come to mean so much. And of course, at times, to hunt her down.

They both lay together beside the fire, trying to calm their breathing.

'Well, I guess we know what to do next time you feel like you're going to lose it.' Claire smirked.

'I think I'll have to schedule at least two meltdowns a day.' Alice replied.

_Yes, I have finally got Alice's head straight for her. No need to thank me __. Haha, just joking. Hope you liked it. I kinda lost direction half way through so sorry if it just kinda gets a bit 'where the hell is this going'. Thanks for reading._

-B


End file.
